Charms Of The Exorcist Women
by Keiko Matsuura
Summary: Two exorcists, Sakura and Tomashida have been forced to join the spirit team by King Yemma himself. They are required to help the team defeat demons with their strong spirit and psychic powers. But how will Hiei and Kurama take two girls who kill their ki
1. The Human Exorcist: Sakura Ryo

Keiko: Welcome to my new yyh fic. I've had problems with my previous fics, but this time, I will finish this story, no matter what.

Kenichi: Yea, sure...you sed that last time too.

Keiko: I didn't not. This is my story writing partner Kenichi. He's pretty much a no good loser with no writing talent.

Kenichi: Yea, but at least I finish all my fics, and I'm cute to.

Keiko...maybe you're right. But I'm just as cute Anyway, I want thank everyone for reading my fic and please review.

Kenichi: Can we start the fic already??

Keiko: Fine fine you impatient loser. Say the disclaimer and let's get to it.

Kenichi: Gladly. Keiko nor me own yyh or any of it's oc's..but we do own any oc's that appear in this fic.

Keiko: Thanks, now on to the fic!!

* * *

It was the dead of night, four demons were reeking hell in the woods outsidethe spirit detective's neighborhood. They were cutting down trees and setting fire to the woods, having a jolly ol' time. In one of the trees surrounding them, a girl stood in wait, waiting for the right time to eliminate then. As she looked out from the trees coverage of leaves, she saw an open opportunity she planned to take. One of the 4 demons had left the park and wondered off into the part of the woods behind her. She reached into her bag, rummaging through her arsenal of weapons. She pulled our her bow and arrow and loaded it up. Her energy surged through her body and it flowed into the arrow, causing it to catch fire at the tip. She aimed it carefully at the demons upper-right side of his back, pulling the arrow back towards her with strong force. She released the arrow, it ripping through the air at tremendous speed. It hit the demon and went through his back at straight through his heart, ripping it out of his chest, stuck to the arrow. The arrow then hit and stuck to a tree, his heart impaled in it, the blood dripping down the tree's trunk. The demon's blood sprayed out of his empty chest and he fell to the ground, lying in a puddle of his own blood, it still pouring from his body. She narrowed her golden yellow eyes at him and smirked evilly, couching back into the shade of the leaves. There were three demons left. She jumped down from the tree and hid behind it, peering around the large trunk. She quickly analyzed where the demons were. One of them stood no more than three feet from her. She drew a dagger from her garter and stepped back. The two other demons left to go to another part of the woods. She stepped out from behind the tree and wrapped her arm around the demons neck and dragged him around to the back of the tree. He screamed out, causing his friends to hear. She slit his neck with her dagger and shoved it into his throat. His blood sprayed on her face, staining her blond hair. She dropped him to the ground and waited for the others to come. One of the two remaining demon snooped around trees, spotting the girl. Before he could speak, she drew another dagger from her garter and threw it into his head, his blood bleeding heavily down his face, He fell to the ground, driving the dagger further into his head, causing it to bleed more. The two demons blood seeped from their bodies and into the grass surrounding the tree. "Coba? Kintaro? Mikey?" The last demon called out. He walked over to the trees. The girl jumped up into the tree and couched down, looking over him. He stepped in the puddle of blood. He then saw his demon friends Kintaro and Mikey dead, horrifying looks on their dead pale faces, their blood still seeping from their bodies. He yelled loudly, causing an echo to go through the woods. The girl was hiding in the trees above, drawing her katana and flowing herenergy in it, it becoming a flaming sword. The light from the flaming sword caused the demon to look above him. She jumped down from the tree, slicing him from his shoulder to his hip. It was so quick and powerful, it slowly seeped through him. The upper part of his body slowly slid off the bottom section. His blood sprayed everywhere getting all over her. He died slowly and painfully, as the upper part of him separated from the ground, both parts falling to the ground. The girl's sword returned to a regular katana, She flung it through the air, getting the access blood off her sword. She put it back into it sheaf and retrieved a talisman out of her Meiou high uniform and placed it over the split demon's dead body. She jumped over their lifeless bodies and snapped her fingers. The blood that stained her body had disappeared from her and her uniform. Her weapons disappeared as well, taking her heavy load. She walked off into the night, just as swiftly as she came. 

The girl continued to walk through the night, making her way to the spirit world portal, to report to her boss King Yemma. After a long tiring walk, she stood in front of the main portal in Japan leading directly to the spirit world office. She stepped through the portal and found herself in the lobby of King Yemma office. Standing close by the door into King Yemma's office stood a beautiful short, brown-haired hazel-eyed girl, and a short black-haired red-eyed boy who's facial features which matched her own. "Kiyoshi, Leona" She said, smiling sweetly at them, she embraced her older brother Kiyoshi and hugged her friend Leona.

"So, how'd it go Sakura?" Kiyoshi asked.

"It went well, they were no match for me." Sakura said proudly.

"That's good to hear." Leona stated. "Go ahead in now, King Yemma is waiting."

Sakura nodded and opened the door, stepping into his office, Kiyoshi and Leona walking close behind her.

"Sakura Ryo." King Yemma stated. She bowed deeply and answered.

"I have finished my mission. They are all dead."

King Yemma nodded and smiled. "You have grown much Sakura. You are very experienced exorcist for a 15 year old and I believe you are in need of a more challenging work. Soon you, your brother Kiyoshi Ryo, Leona Kennedy, and the demon exorcist Tomashida Matsuura will be working for my son and his spirit team. They should be here some time this week to hear the news. A job well done Sakura. You are all dismissed."

Sakura, Kiyoshi, and Leona al bowed and left the office, closing the door behind them.

"I don't know if I want you to work for his son." Leona stated, her eyes narrowed.

"King Yemma told her to...she has no choice." Kiyoshi answered, not

wanting her to do this either. They were all elite exorcist of the spirit psychic order. They killed demons for a living. The thought of working with the same creatures they killed made them fell uneasy. Sakura noticed the glum looks on their faces and smiling brightly saying,

"Come on. This will be fun. I look forward to working side by side with the

spirit team, and I'm sure Tomashida gonna be excited too." Sakura grinned as they walked to their rooms, all thinking about how their lives would change.

* * *

Keiko: That's the end of the first chapter folks! I hope your liked it. Please remember to review! 

Kenichi: Yea, be as nice or a mean as you want, I enjoy watching her snob over bad reviews.

Keiko: Oh shut up! Well, until the next chapter, see ya later !


	2. The Hanyou Exorcist: Tomashida Matsuura

Keiko: Hiya there! Welcome to chapter two of my yyh fic  
Kenichi: Yea yea....what she sed... doesn't care  
Keiko: I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read and review my story. You guys are the best.  
Kenichi: Once again...we don't own yyh or any of it's oc's but we do own the oc's Sakura, Kiyoshi, Leona, and Tomashida.  
Keiko: Okay, on to the story  
Kenichi: You're too happy...  
Keiko: yea yea

* * *

The next night 

Kurama and Hiei were taking a nighttime walk through the woods as they usually did, discussing the spirit team and other related topics.

"So, why do you think about the spirit team's progress?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"Hn, I don't know. But compared to me, you all could use some work."

Hiei answered grinning. Kurama smiled at his small friend. Hiei was so confident and prideful in his fighting skills. He was even more hot-headed than Urameshi. As they ventured further into the woods, they heard the violent splashing of water and a girl scream.  
"Did you hear that?" Kurama asked Hiei. He nodded and they ran deeper into the woods, following the water's sound. As they ran further into the heart of the forest, they found the source of all the commotion. There were two girls, one in the water and one in the trees. The boys stepped back as they observed the women. The girl that sat in the tree looked out at the moon, seeming to be enjoying the view. She had long wavy black hair the reached down to her mid-back, her perfectly cut bangs shadowing her blood red eyes. Her black dog ears stood erect on her head, her black ninetail swaying with her hair in the wind. Red demon markings marked her cheeks and her wrists. She was wearing a black halter dress that came down to her mid thigh, with to huge splits on both sides. Her body was just as breathtaking as her beauty. Her huge round breasts moved freely in her low cut dress. She was a hanyou, but she was beautiful. Her dark beauty trapped and entranced Hiei. He became very interested in the girl. The spirit energy surrounding her was extremely powerful despite being a hanyou. She smiled slightly as she stared out into the moon. The splashing of the water was growing louder, coming from the deep end of the lake. A wave of water ran through the lake, the noise growing louder. Suddenly, a golden blond-haired girl emerged from the water. She stood upright, her wet waist-length hair trailing down her voluptuous shapely body than shined in the moonlight. The moonlight danced along her beautiful body as the light reelected in her golden yellow eyes. She snapped her fingers a strange yellow light surrounded her body, clothing her and dried her hair. She jumped out of the water and she was clothed in a yellow halter top and white jeans. She took a gold ribbon out of her pocket and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, combing her golden bangs over her golden yellow eyes. Her beauty put Kurama in a state of shock. Never had he seen such beauty. The spirit energy that surrounded her was tremendously powerful. He smiled sweetly as the girl, very pleased with what he saw. The hanyou girl jumped down from the trees and stood next to her blond haired friend, and they began to walk into the woods, talking.  
"Did you hear Tomashida?" The blonde asked the hanyou girl.

"Hear what Sakura?" Tomashida asked, focusing her ruby red eyes on her young friend.

"That we are supposed to join the spirit team.....you know..team Urameshi from the dark tournament?" Sakura answered. Tomashida put her hands on her wide hips.

"Oh yea, I forgot all about that." Tomashida stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's not like they are royalty are something." Tomashida and Sakura chuckled.

"Yea, but they were all pretty cute, expect for the dopey red-head, you know, the one with the tacky white jacket?" Sakura laughed.

"Yea, he wasn't so cute, but the lil demon was, you know, the one the looks like me minus the dog ears and tail, he was cute, as well as powerful." Tomashida stated, smiling brightly. Hiei and Kurama, who hid in the tree above them, listened to the girls talk. Hiei grunted in anger.

"Hn, who does that girl think she is? Comparing me to her and then saying I'm cute." Hiei glared at the girl. Kurama tried hard to hold back his chuckles, but couldn't help it after awhile. The girls continued to walk through the woods, Hiei and Kurama following them from above. Soon after the girls had gotten deep into their conversation, they were interrupted by a pack of demons.  
"Tomashida Matsuura?" The leader of the pack asked, stepping forward. Tomashida stepped away from Sakura and answered,  
"Yup, that's me. I've couldn't have sworn I stopped hanging with your kind years ago." She smirked evilly and laughed at the leader, who was tall and skinny, and low class demon. The low class demon licked his lips as she looked at her. He looked at her from the bottom up, staring at her toned legs, up to his wide hips, her tiny waist. He eyed her set of D's and up to her cute little face. Her nine tail waged lightly, her dog ear stood erect. Her red eyes glared at him hard, fire burning through them. She was growing irritated by this rude low-life.  
"My my my...you sure are fine." He commented on her. This only made her madder. Her body exploded with spirit energy. Tomashida clenched her fist hard.

"Who the hell do you think you are you bastard??" She asked angrily. She extended her hand, her blade staff appearing. It was a staff with an extremely sharp and long curved blade at the end. As Kurama and Hiei watched from above, they thought the girl was clearly outmatched. She was a little taller than Hiei, going up against guys bigger and taller that Kuwabara. Hiei watched the girl carefully, watching to see her powers. Kurama watched on standby, ready to turn into Youko at any time to help the hanyou. Sakura stepped up next to her friend, bow and arrow in hand. Tomashida shifted her blood gaze to Sakura and stepped forward away from her.

"No Sakura, this is my fight." Sakura nodded and sat down against one of the surrounding trees. She knew better than to argue with Tomashida went she had that look in her eyes. That look meant she was out for blood.

"Hey Shi-Shi!" Sakura hollered from the trees. "Win this." She stated, winking at her. Shida grinned and answered back,

"Naturally." Shida focused her attention to the low-class demon and smirked, grasping her blade staff tightly. The demon stood ready for her attack, positioning himself into his fighting stance. Shida charged at him with extreme speed, pointing her blade towards him. The demon tried to dodge the blade, but to no avail. Tomashida impaled her blade staff into his heart, shoving it through him. She gripped the staff harder, shoving it further into his heart. The demon gasped for breath, but all he got was a mouth full of blood. He spit up blood on the ground, saying his last words.

"Bit..ch" Tomashida grinned at him. She glared at him evilly, powering up. She flowed her fire power into the blade staff and poured into his body. Shida pulled the blade out of his heart and he fell to the ground, burning until his body was nothing but a pile of bloody ash. His blood dripped off the blade of the staff. She glared at them with the look of a blood in her eyes. The pack of demons stared at her, backing away. She had killed their leader effortlessly, and none of them could compare to his powers. They continued to step in fear about to run. Tomashida narrowed her eyes and smirked at them. They were crazy if they thought she was going to let them get away. She put her hands behind her back, forming a huge fire ball. It increased in size by the second, it growing bigger and filling more with her spirit powers. The demons watched as she formed the fire ball and began to run away. Before they even ran a foot, Shida unleashed the massive fireball, it ripping through the trees and burning the demons to crisp before it even touched them. The ground below them stood for the impact of the blast. Hiei and Kurama looked on in awe as they watched. This girl was nothing like they had even known or seen for that matter. The fireball disappeared and Tomashida caught her breath. Fighting was a well enjoyed high to her. Sakura got up from the tree and patted Shida on the shoulder.

"Good work Shida."

Tomashida grinned, proud of herself as well.

"Yea, well...let's go home to Leona and Kiyoshi now. They must be worried."

Sakura nodded and the two women walked off, heading home. When they were a good enough distance away, Kurama and Hiei jumped down from the trees and looked at each other.

"Finally, it looks like we'll have some worthy competition on our little team." Hiei commented, very impressed with Tomashida fighting.

"Yes, I agree....those two will definitely bring something new to the table. I'm sure of it." They walked out through the woods in silence, thinking on how interesting things were becoming in such a short time.

* * *

Keiko: Well, that's the end of chapter two!  
Kenichi: Please remember to R&R. Your opinion is important to us.  
Keiko: Also tell us if you have any suggestions or things we should change. Until next time...  
Kenichi: See ya. 


	3. Exorcists Meet The Spirit Team

Keiko: Hiya!! Welcome to chapter 3 of Charms Of The Exorcist Women.  
Kenichi: (yaws) Yea, what she sed.  
(Keiko's nerves twitch)  
Keiko: Can't you ever act interested in anything?  
Kenichi: Nope..  
(Keiko sighs)  
Keiko: Well, as usual, I don't own yyh or any of it oc's....you know the rest so let's get started with the fic?  
Kenichi: Well duh..  
(Keiko grunts)

* * *

(The next day, after school)

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Hiei and Kurama where at Yusuke's house, being briefed about the new members to the team. Yusuke looked at the picture of the new members.  
'They look like to regular hotties to me. What's the deal with them?" Yusuke asked Botan, still holding the pictures. Botan shook her head. Hiei grunted from his usual sitting place on the ledge of the window.  
"They are the elite exorcist of the spirit psychic order. The blond haired girl's name is Sakura Ryo. The black haired girl's name is Tomashida Matsuura. Sakura is a human and Tomashida is a hanyou." Kuwabara snatched the pictures from Yusuke, wanting to see what they look like.  
"Wow, they are hot." Kuwabara stated, agreeing with Urameshi. He looked at Botan and asked,  
"Um, Botan? What's a hanyou?"  
Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei dropped their heads sighing. Only Kuwabara was that dense.  
"A hanyou means a being that is half human and half demon." Botan explained, being sure to explain it slowly so Kuwabara could understand.  
"Oh, so that explains the dog ears. She's still hot though." Botan and Yusuke nodded. Hiei and Kurama were paying very little attention. Hiei looked into the mid-day, thinking of last night. "That girl." He thought, closing his eyes. Her image stood clear in his mind. She was beautiful, but it was her fighting abilities and power that stood out in his mind. He wanted to fight her, someday. Kurama lied back on the floor, putting his hands behind his head, thinking deeply. Sakura had caught his full attention and yet they never truly met face to face. It was something about her, he just couldn't put his finger on it. As Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara rose to leave for spirit world, they noticed neither Kurama nor Hiei moved an inch.  
"Hey you guys, where gonna go spirit world now." Botan called out to them. They both jerked back to earth. Yusuke narrowed his honey brown eyes at them and shook him head.  
"I thought I was the only one who didn't listen to Botan." Kuwabara chuckled. Kurama smiled and got up, joined them. Hiei jumped off the ledge and walked over to them as well, and they all headed for spirit world

* * *

When they got to the spirit training grounds, things were intense. You could feel the tension in the air as they were surrounded by powerful warriors all training and strengthening their spirit and psychical power.  
"Oh yea!" Yusuke said in excitement, rolling up his sleeves and cracking his knuckles. "This is my kind-of place." He looked over to Kuwabara. :"What do you think man?"Kuwabara's eyes lit in excitement. "Yea!! Let's go!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara began to run off like little children in a candy store.  
"Not so fast." Hiei warned.  
"We have to find the girls first before we can engage in any combat." Kurama stated. Yusuke and Hiei dropped their heads, crushed that their fun had been ruined.  
"Well, let's quickly find these little sweeties so we can fight." Yusuke stated. Kuwabara and nodded and they ran off, Kurama and Hiei following them.

* * *

After a half an hour of searching anxiously, they had found the training grounds of the exorcists. As they approached the door to the main training hall, a guy flew past them out of the now broken wall and tumbled to the ground. The guy sat up, holding the back out his head. The team ran over to the guy to see if he was alright.  
"You ok dude?" Yusuke asked, offering the guy a help up. The boy looked at his hand with his golden yellow eyes and grabbed it, pulling himself up. He brushed the dirt off his baggy blue jeans and white shirt and out of his jet black hair. He held the back of his head, gritting his teeth.  
"What happened?" Kuwabara asked, noticing the guy's pain. He stood tall, a black haired, golden yellow eyed boy.  
"I was sparring with my friend. She got a little carried away I guess. It happens. "He shrugged. "By the way, my name is Kiyoshi Ryo. What's yours?"  
"I'm Yusuke. This is my sidekick Kuwabara, and the other team members Kurama and Hiei. We're the spirit team."  
Kiyoshi smiled. "So I've heard." A girl stepped out from the broken wall. She had shoulder length brown hair and bright hazel eyes, and a beautifully shaped body. She was very pretty. She stood about 5'2, wearing blue jeans and a white tank top. Her medium-sized boobs pushed against the fabric of the tank top.  
"Haha! I win again Kiyoshi!" She cheered, smiling. She then noticed all the people surrounding and stepped back, narrowing her eyes, ready to attack.  
"Hold on Leona." Kiyoshi explained. "These guys are the spirit team. No need for alarm." He smiled sweetly at her. She was so overprotective of him.  
"Oh." She bowed. "Sorry about that. My name is Leona Kennedy. Nice to meet you guys." She invited them in. They sat down and talked to the two for a few.  
"Where looking for two girls named Sakura and Tomashida. Would happen to know anything about them?" Kurama asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara amused themselves by playing rock-paper-scissors. Hiei sat on the floor away from the group, staring out the whole in the wall.  
"Yea, Sakura is my baby sis and Tomashida is her friend, also my ex" Kiyoshi answered.  
Leona grumbled at his last comment. Who cared if he once went with Tomashida? He stood have gone out with her instead. She was friends with Tomashida, band mates too, but when it came to Kiyoshi, both girls fought like animals.  
"You can find them somewhere in the grounds behind this hall." Leona stated, giving Kurama more info. Kurama bowed.  
"Thank you for your help."  
"No Problem." Leona and Kiyoshi answered back smiling. The gang left the training hall and began their pursuit of the grounds. Kiyoshi and Leona went back to sparring, since there was nothing better to do.

* * *

As the team searched the ground for a while, they came to a stream. Across the stream was a waterfall. Under the waterfall, sat a blond haired girl, her eyes closed as the water fell on her. Her hair and clothes were drenched, but yet she stayed under the waterfall, not moving an inch.  
"She must be mediating." Kurama suggested. The powerful aura that surrounded the girl felt focused. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded in agreement as they stepped closer, trying carefully not to disturb her. As they grew closer to her, her eyes shot open. The guys stepped back, now wanting to provoke her. She stepped out of the waterfall, grabbing a towel the lied on a rock next to her. She focused her golden eyes on them and smiled.  
"The spirit team, right?"  
They stood shocked in amazement. "Yea, how'd you know?" Yusuke asked.  
She giggled. "You guys are famous around here, and I'm psychic. She snapped her fingers and her clothes and hand became dry. She jumped over to the stream and stood front of them, extending her hand.  
"The name is Sakura, Sakura Ryo. Next to meet you." She smiled sweetly as they shook her hand, all of them expect Hiei.  
"I don't shake hands." He stated bluntly. The guys stared at him angrily, amazed by his constant rudeness. Sakura laughed.  
"That's cool. I know a girl just like you." She shifted her golden gaze to Kurama.  
"So I assume your looking for Shi-Shi as well, right?"  
Kurama nodded, knowing she was talking about Tomashida.  
"Well I know where she is, follow me."  
Kurama and Hiei followed close behind her. They couldn't wait to find Tomashida. Kuwabara and Yusuke walked slower than the three, falling behind so they could talk.  
"You know, that girl is a lot hotter in person." Yusuke whispered.  
"Yea, she really is cute, and powerful, I can tell." Kuwabara commented. Out of no where, Sakura said,  
"Why thank you, I get that a lot." She turned around and smiled at them, her golden eyes gleaming. Yusuke and Kuwabara dropped their heads.  
"Damn, she really is a psychic." They bluntly stated. Sakura giggled at them. They were a funny pair. Less than three minutes later, they had found Tomashida. She lied asleep in a tree, the wind blowing her hair about. She had cloaked her ears and tail, so they couldn't be seen. A shiny blood red amulet hung around her neck, it shining brightly. Sakura called out to her friend.  
"Shi-Shi! Shi-Shi! Wake up!" Sakura frowned, growing annoyed. She felt stupid that Tomashida wasn't listening. Sakura picked up a rock and threw it at her. Tomashida raised her arm, catching it in her hands and smashing it into pieces. She slowly opened her blood red eyes at looked at Sakura. Seeing the pissed look on her face, Shida sat up and asked,  
"Wassup?" She glanced over to the guys. "And who are they? I hope they aren't any of your boyfriends." Shida chuckled.  
"Hahaha...bite me. Anyway, this is the spirit team. They've been looking for us.  
Shida jumped down from tree, standing in front of Sakura. Tomashida stood no taller than 5'0 feet. She looked over to them.  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama, right?"  
They nodded. She must been a psychic too.  
"I'm Tomashida Matsuura, the hanyou exorcist, nice to mean you all." She said plainly said. Clearly she wasn't one for emotions.  
"Well, since you know so much about us, we'd like to now more about you." Kurama suggested, smiling sweetly. She narrowed her eyes on him and stated,  
"Look, I'm not all into this whole "teamwork" thing. I'll help and be there when I need to, but other than that, don't expect me to baby-sit you guys or actually care to be apart of this team. The only person I work for is myself."  
She looked at all of them and walked away, proceeding to her training. Sakura shook her head.  
"That's Tomashida for you. She'll lighten up, once she gets to know you all."  
Hiei grinned. Not only was she a good fighter and pretty, but she had an attitude too.Yusuke and Kuwabara folded their arms.  
"I don't like her attitude." Yusuke said, looking at Sakura.  
"It's nothing she can help." Kurama stated. "She doesn't know us so naturally she doesn't trust us either." Kurama shrugged.  
"She'll come around." Sakura reassured. As she was beginning to explain to the team what they were told by King Yemma, a voice spoke out of Sakura's bracelet.  
"Sakura Ryo." The stern deep voice asked. She held the bracelet close to her mouth and answered,  
"Yes King Yemma?"  
"There is a disturbance in the human world, around Yusuke Urameshi's neighborhood. A band of demons has attacked the outskirts of the town. You, Tomashida, and the spirit team are to report there at once."  
"Yes sir."  
She looked over to the guys. Serious looks were upon their faces. A red ball appeared in front of them and it morphed into Tomashida. She looked a Sakura, her red eyes gleaming as she smiled.  
"We got assignment." She said. She then turned to the spirit team. "Well now, let's see what you so-called men can do."  
"You heard the guy, let's move." Sakura commanded. They all ran of the human world portal, in hopes to stop the force that was disturbing the realm.

* * *

Keiko: Well folks, that's the end of chapter three.  
Kenichi: We hope you liked it.  
Keiko: As always, please remember to review and tell me what you thought.  
Kenichi: See ya.


End file.
